Between Love and Hate
by Emmi Metallium
Summary: "At first, I was in denial. How could I be in love with my one true enemy? Then, when I came to terms with my feelings, I pretended they weren't there because I knew I would have to fight you, and maybe even kill you! I was so lost Krad! You..have no idea what you did to me." Krad/Dark *Yaoi* Rated M for swearing and sexy scenes.


_The __Garden__ Of __Eden_

Dark awoke to the bright blue sky above him.

Quickly sitting up, he looked around.

He was in a garden, a giant, beautiful never-ending garden.

He was confused...

Hadn't he sealed himself and Krad so that they would never return to Daisuke and Satoshi's life ever again?

So why was he alive?

If the spell worked, Dark should've been dead.

He stood up, and began walking around examining things.

He noticed that their were birds chriping, the sun shining, and a fountain with water trickling out.

Where was he?

All of a sudden he heard rustling in the bushes behind him.

He turned sharply around, ready to attack whatever the sound was.

Dark mousy then came face to face with..Krad.

"Krad!?" asked Dark, completely and utterly suprised.

Krad blinked.

"What are _you _doing here?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same." snapped Dark.

Krad only smirked.

"I've walked around the edge of this garden and it seems there's some sort of force field locking us in." he said. "I believe...this is where you've sealed us."

"Oh, well..that's strange..maybe I did something wrong." said Dark, looking around at their surrondings.

Then, it hit him.

Dark had once had a dream about a place like this. He and Krad were together and they were kissing..and then dark had starting un-buttoning the other angels shirt...

"Oh shit.." said Dark, hiding his face with his hands.

"What did you do?" said Krad with a sigh, this didn't sound good.

When Dark had made the seal that was supposed to lock them away, he had been thinking instensely about how he would never see the ones he loved again. Daisuke..and now that he think about it Krad as well. I mean, that was SUPPOSED to be this death.

He had deeply wished that the dream he had about him and Krad could've happened in real life...so in result..the dream disrupted the seal...making it so..they were sealed here...together.

Dark took his hands away from his face blushing.

"W-well you see.." said Dark, trailing off.

"Daaaaaaaaaark?!" snapped Krad. "What Did you do!"

"I-I..well..."

"Whatever you did Dark, it isn't good. I swear you little idiot I'm going to kill you! Tell me what you did and where we are!" said Krad pouncing on his back and hitting him.

"Ok! Ok! But first get .ME!" said Dark. "Please.."

It was back, it worse than ever.

This passionate, hot, clingy sore feeling he felt in his chest whenever he thought about Krad.

After having that dream, and then waking up here with the man he loved...

"I accidently sealed us in my dream."said Dark.

"WHAT THE HELL! HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?! WERE YOU THINKING INTENSELY ABOUT SOME WEIRD PERVERTED DREAM AS YOU WERE ABOUT TO DIE?!" shouted Krad. "I mean..it's a GARDEN! A FUCKING GARDEN!"

"It just happened."said Dark, with a shrug.

"Which girl was it this time Dark? Sweet little Risa? Angry Little Riku..Oh! OR was it Annoying little Mio Hio?" said Krad sarcastically.

Dark smriked.

"Are you _Jealous?" _

Krad was sielent.

"Well, I can assure you, that, I really was not thinking about a girl at all, anyway, all of those girls are either ugly, creepy or posseive. I was in fact, thinking about a dream I had about you." he said, waggleing his eyebrows.

Krad's eyes went wide.

He couldn't believe it.

Dark Mousy, the worlds biggest ladies man, wasn't a ladies man at all..

"Dark.." said Krad, with nothing to say. "I-"

The violet haired angel just snickered.

A light blush speard over Krads cheeks.

"I'd..like to try something..if thats..ok." he suddenly said.

Dark looked suprised, but nodded.

The blonde took Dark's face in his hands, and suddenly touched their lips together quickly.

He then moved Dark's face so that his mouth was next to his ear.

"I love you." he said, his voice shakey and his face beet red.

Dark gasped.

He pulled away.

"Well, Well, Well, looks Iike I'm not the only one who was hiding something."

"I love you." said Krad, suddenly throwing himself into the Phantom theifs arms. "I love you."

"I love you too, you deranged, sexy blonde homicidal maniac."

Dark suddenly kissed the other man deeply, pinning him against the ground.

The white angel quickly responded, making quick work of getting Dark to open his mouth.

Their tounges tangled together in a battle over domiance, with Dark as the winning victor.

Finally they had to pull back for air.

The dark angel suddenly stood, grabbing Krad's hand and pulling him up as well.

"Come with me, we have a lot to talk about. "

They walked quickly through the Garden, Krad blushing and distant, and Dark licking his lips and smiling from the instense kiss the two angels had just shared.

_'Hot Damn, he's a good kisser.'_ thought Dark.

Then the two men reached a pavilian covered with vines.

Dark pulled Krad along as they came closer.

Inside, there was a love seat, and a small tea table.

"How did you know where to find this?" asked the blonde.

"Don't ask questions, Kraddie, this is my dream your in."

Krad blushed at his new nickname and sat next to dark on the loveseat.

"HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN!" the violet haired one suddenly burst out.

Krad blinked.

"Just a few hours ago, you and me were enemys, we hated each other and we were fighting to the death, and just now...we ..made out!" said Dark.

"Well, maybe...I never really hated you Dark..maybe...that's just the way I had to control my passion. I mean, I have really strong feelings for you..so maybe..I was just confused between love and hate."

Dark stared deeply at his almost twin.

"So..you knew all along, deep down, that you loved me?" asked Dark.

"I guess.." said the blonde trailing off.

"At first, I was in denial. How could I be in love with my one true enemy? Then, when I came to terms with my feelings, I pretended they weren't there because I knew I would have to fight you, and maybe even kill you! I was _so_ lost Krad! You..have no idea what you did to me."

Krad grabbed the other man's hand and inwined their fingers.

"No Dark, I know."

*End Of Chapter 1*


End file.
